Dead Fantasy: The Gunner's Story
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: This is Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy, told as Yuna's story. With that being said, I'm not gonna include all of the DF episodes. My first story. Please read and give me your rating of the story.
1. The Battle Begins

This is my first story, so please put your comments. All are accepted. Anyways, this is based off of Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy series, but I'm doing it from Yuna's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Battle Begins

Yuna ran as fast as she could through the temple ruins. Her two pursuers were gaining up on her pretty fast. What's worse was that she could only see their shadows.

_"How in the world am I gonna get these pursuers off my tail?"_

Yuna knew that she had to think fast. Suddenly, she saw a light up ahead.

"_Looks like a way outta here."_

Yuna ran faster and reached the light. But when she reached it, it was just more ruins.

"Just great. How am I supposed to get outside?"

Suddenly, she saw a pink flower petal floating in the air in front of her, from the stairs to the ground. Then, it somehow transformed instantly into a girl. She had strawberry-blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a revealing blue ninja outfit with a white neck choker, white knee-high stockings and sandals. She also wields a tanto. Then another girl appeared. She wore a short purple sleeveless dress, a large orange ribbon tied around her waist, a purple neck choker, purple arming, and high purple boots. She had short light purple hair with a purple headband and brown eyes.

The purple-haired girl turned to her ally and said, "This should be easy, Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded, and then turned to Yuna. "It's best if you surrender to me and Ayane. We don't want to fight you, but if you don't cooperate, then we'll take you by force."

Yuna then pulled out her pistols.

"What makes you think I'll surrender?"

Kasumi pulled out her tanto. "Then you give us no other choice."

Ayane summoned her dual-blade energy sword. "This is gonna be fun!"

Yuna then fired at Ayane, but the ninja dodged the bullets with ease. Then she jumped over Yuna and did a low slash. Yuna back-flipped, dodging the blade, then quickly turned around and blocked Kasumi's incoming attack. Yuna fired, but Kasumi moved away quickly. She slashed vertically, but Yuna backed away and did a high kick. Kasumi rolled away and Ayane slashed at Yuna from behind. Yuna did a low somersault and fired again. Ayane twirled her blade, blocking Yuna's shots. Kasumi jumped over her and attacked Yuna. Yuna blocked it, turned around and fired with her left hand. Kasumi blocked, and Yuna jumped over her, firing backed at Kasumi. She immediately dodged Ayane's attack and flew over the stairs, landing safely.

Yuna turned around and was about to fire energy blasts, but Kasumi quickly came behind her and blocked her attack, jumped over her, got under her and pushed her up in the air with her legs. Then Ayane jumped and readied her blade for a fatal slash. But suddenly, someone came from behind her and stole her blade. When Yuna landed safely, she turned to her right and saw her rescuer. It was a girl, wearing a yellow bikini, a brown skirt, a red and yellow scarf, a blue headband, white bow arming, and dark-blue sneakers. Her long blonde hair was held back as a ponytail with some of it braided and she had green eyes. Yuna immediately recognized the girl as her cousin.

"Rikku!"

The Al Bhed turned to her cousin and smirked. "Looks like you can use a little help, Yunie."

Rikku then tossed the blade back to Ayane and pulled out her two red daggers. "Let's get the real party starting!"

The girls readied their weapons. Then Ayane slashed at Rikku, but the Al Bhed thief back-flipped, and jumped into the air at a hanging stone. She slashed at one of the chains that was holding it and grabbed hold of it. The stone then went straight for Yuna and Kasumi. Hearing the approaching stone, Yuna quickly dodged, and the stone knocked Kasumi away. The ninja then teleported, jumped onto the stone, and flew to Rikku. Rikku then swung herself around the chain and flung herself to Kasumi. The ninja got her legs around the Al Bhed's head and somersaulted in the air, flinging Rikku at the hanging stone and knocking her down.

Ayane then took advantage and did a low slash, but Rikku quickly pushed herself up, vertically slashing at Ayane, which were all blocked. Then Rikku did a low kick, tripping Ayane. Then Kasumi came up from behind and did a no-hand cartwheel, but Rikku easily dodged the kicks. Yuna quickly came in and fired at Kasumi, but the ninja blocked the bullets with her tanto. Meanwhile Rikku pushed herself off the side of a stone pillar and blocked Ayane's incoming attack. Then the Al Bhed slid under Kasumi, trying to trip her. But the ninja jumped at Yuna, jumped off of the gunner and slashed her. Then Ayane did a front-flip and knocked Rikku. Yuna quickly recovered, rolled, and fired at Ayane. The purple-haired ninja blocked the bullets, and Kasumi quickly slashed at Yuna. The gunner blocked and Rikku quickly kicked Kasumi in the head, knocking her away.

Then Ayane did a low slash at Rikku, which the Al Bhed quickly dodged. Then Rikku clashed her daggers with Ayane's blade. Seeing an opening, Rikku kicked at Ayane's face, then quickly blocked Kasumi's incoming attack, did a high kick that Kasumi dodged, and blocked another slash. Yuna then kicked at Kasumi, knocking her into Ayane, and the two of them landed near the stairs. Yuna quickly fired energy blasts at the stairs, which flung the ninjas back, and she and Rikku kicked at them, knocking the ninjas on top of the stairs. Yuna and Rikku then charged at the ninjas, but the ninjas quickly recovered. Suddenly, a girl ran between the two girls and kicked at them. Yuna and Rikku quickly dodged.

Yuna and Rikku then turned around and looked at their attacker. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair with a pink headband and blue eyes. She wore a dark-yellow tank top, black gloves, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Ayane shouted, "Hitomi! What took you so long?!"

Hitomi did a few karate moves and answered, "Does that really matter now?"

Yuna and Rikku then somersaulted over Hitomi and landed near the stairs. Suddenly Hitomi quickly dashed to them and punched Yuna, knocking the gunner away. Then Ayane slashed at Rikku, knocking her at Kasumi. The orange-haired ninja flip-kicked Rikku into the air, but wasn't ready for Yuna's kick. Then the gunner fired at Ayane, sending the purple-haired ninja flying. Hitomi then kicked at Yuna, but the gunner got on top of her leg, stepped onto her back, and fired. As Yuna flipped in the air, Kasumi tried to attack her from behind, but the gunner was too quick, as she got onto Kasumi's stomach and fired. Then she got on top of the hanging stone, catching a falling Rikku. Yuna swung her cousin onto a nearby balcony. Yuna then fired at the bottom of the chain, sending the stone to her opponents and causing the ground to collapse. While Hitomi and the ninjas were getting away, Yuna swung up to the balcony.

Suddenly, Kasumi teleported on the balcony, and Ayane jumped up, slashing an energy blast at Yuna and Rikku. They quickly dodged, and Rikku ran back, slashing at Ayane, but the ninja dodged and kicked the Al Bhed, sending her straight at Yuna. As the two girls bumped, Kasumi kicked Yuna, sending the gunner falling. Rikku quickly rolled over to the side and grabbed Yuna, flinging her back onto the balcony. Yuna then fired at Kasumi, but Rikku quickly pushed her away, saving her from a large incoming stone thrown by Hitomi. Suddenly, the balcony that Yuna and Ayane were standing on was beginning to fall. As it was falling, Hitomi ran up to it and jumped on. While Yuna was firing at Ayane, she quickly noticed Hitomi and jumped. Ayane and Hitomi followed her. Yuna then fired at Ayane, and then fired behind her at Hitomi, but the karate girl was too fast, and she kicked Yuna to Ayane, who kicked her down. Rikku, who was fighting Kasumi, quickly noticed and grabbed hold of the orange-haired ninja, flinging her at Yuna. Then Kasumi teleported as soon as she crashed into Yuna, sending them both to the balcony.

Then Rikku ran up to Hitomi and slashed at her. As soon as Hitomi saw an opening, she punched at Rikku, sending the Al Bhed flying. Then Kasumi kicked at Rikku, knocking her onto the balcony. The ninja teleported and knocked Rikku down again. Yuna tried to shoot Kasumi, but the ninja dodged quickly with her teleport ability, and then she kicked at Yuna. Rikku then slashed at Kasumi and kicked her, sending the ninja flying. Then Ayane began slashing at Rikku, which made the Al Bhed back-flip. While Yuna fired an energy blast at Ayane, Hitomi kicked at Rikku in the air, pushing her and Yuna back. Then Hitomi put her energy on her left foot and kicked down on the balcony, sending Yuna and Rikku flying. Then Hitomi charged her fist and punched at a balcony part, sending straight and the gunner and thief. As soon as they were hit, they were flung all the way outside. Rikku quickly got up and slashed at Kasumi, but as soon as the Al Bhed kicked, the ninja got on Rikku's leg and kicked at her face. Then Ayane came from behind and threw her charged blade at Yuna. The gunner quickly dodged, but couldn't get away as soon as it blasted. The Hitomi jumped and kicked Yuna to the ground. Rikku quickly ran to her cousin. The two of them tried to recover, but Kasumi and Hitomi got on Yuna and Rikku's backs, pushing them towards Kasumi, who teleported again, and Ayane. The ninjas swung Yuna and Rikku at each other and kicked them towards Hitomi, who slid under and tripped them.

As the trio landed, Kasumi sighed. "If only these two would've just surrendered."

Ayane smirked. "Well this is what they get for being stubborn."

Hitomi shouted, "Girls, let's finish them off! Charge!"

Yuna and Rikku tried to recover quickly, but they were so weak. Taking advantage the trio charged at them, ready to finish them off. Suddenly a girl came running between Yuna and Rikku and did a split kick at both Kasumi and Ayane, then quickly kicked at Hitomi. As soon as Yuna and Rikku recovered, they saw their rescuer. The girl had long, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black, sleeveless vest that exposed part of her stomach. She also has black gloves, black khakis, and black sneakers.

Yuna gasped. "Tifa Lockhart! What are you doing here?"

Rikku sighed. "Yunie, do we have to worry about that right now?"

Tifa turned to Yuna. "She's right. Let's save that for later."

Their opponents recovered and readied themselves. Yuna and Rikku readied their weapons, and Tifa took her stance, with the Materia within her glowing.

"The real duel begins here and now!"

* * *

Okay. I'll try to upload Chapter 2 ASAP. Til next time!


	2. Fighting Together

Man. This one took me quite some time to complete. Probably because this one was the longest of all the episodes. As I was writing this chapter, I had to watch DF II at the same time to get the actions correct. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Fighting Together

Tifa charged and performed several kicks at Kasumi and Ayane, knocking the purple-haired ninja away. Kasumi then shot a ninpo attack at Tifa, but the monk fired back with a fireball. Then Hitomi charged at Tifa. The karate girl punched at the monk, but the attack was blocked. Then Tifa twirled and swung her fist and kicked the attack. Hitomi blocked it and kicked back at Tifa, but the monk dodged and kicked back at the karate girl. Then the girls charged their fists and knocked each other backwards. Then Yuna and Rikku came upon Kasumi and Ayane, swinging their weapons at the ninjas before finally before they knocked them away. Suddenly Hitomi jumped and did an overhead kick on Yuna, knocking the gunner away. The Al Bhed tried to kick Hitomi, but the karate girl grabbed hold of her leg, flung her, and kicked her upwards. Then Tifa kicked at Hitomi, but the karate girl quickly ducked and rolled away. The monk then blasted gigantic ice shards to the ground, but Hitomi jumped on the side of a nearby pillar and jumped back, launching another attack. But Tifa quickly kicked back, grabbed Hitomi's left leg, and swung her at an incoming Ayane, knocking them away. Suddenly Kasumi slashed at Tifa, putting her unguarded, but Yuna quickly ran from behind the monk and fired at the ninja while flinging herself in the air. Then she fired again, but Kasumi dodged with a no-hand cartwheel. However, as soon as Kasumi landed, Yuna kicked at her face. Then Tifa followed, kicking the ninja away.

Suddenly Rikku back-flipped towards them, and Ayane and Hitomi followed her. Hitomi went for Tifa while Ayane went for Rikku and Yuna. While the monk and the karate girl were exchanging blows, Ayane did a low slash at Rikku, but the Al Bhed quickly flung forward and did a handstand, catching her daggers with her feet. Then she quickly swung her feet, blocking Ayane's incoming attacks. During all of this, Yuna fired at Ayane, but the ninja blocked the bullets with her blade. As she got near a pillar, Rikku quickly jumped right side up and grabbed her blades, but Ayane kicked her upwards. Yuna quickly fired at the ninja, then front-flipped towards Kasumi, who was recovering from her last attack. Yuna kicked at the orange-haired ninja, knocking her at the pillar. Then, while firing at Ayane, the gunner jumped onto the side of the pillar and launched her body upwards, landing on Kasumi's back. This caught Ayane off guard. Taking advantage, Yuna Kicked at Ayane's face, jumped onto the ninja's shoulders, grabbed her left arm, and stomped on her. Then she quickly fired an energy blast at Kasumi, knocking her back at the pillar. Suddenly Tifa rolled backwards in the air in front of the gunner. The monk quickly jumped, avoiding Hitomi's incoming low kick, but couldn't react fast enough for another kick from the karate girl and was flung away. Hitomi quickly turned and kicked an incoming Yuna away. Ayane quickly recovered, jumped over Hitomi, and kicked at Tifa. Suddenly Rikku jumped, double-kicked at Hitomi, and knocked the karate girl over. Ayane quickly noticed and slashed Rikku from behind.

Then Tifa grabbed Ayane and pushed her to the direction of the temple entrance. The monk performed several kicks at Ayane, then launched her into the air. Tifa did a few more kicks and sent the ninja flying. Meanwhile, Hitomi punched Rikku in the face and kicked her away. Then Yuna rolled past Hitomi. The karate girl kicked at her, but the gunner quickly jumped, back-flipped, and landed on Hitomi's back. Yuna then jumped down, kicked Hitomi into the air, rolled to dodge Kasumi's ninpo, caught Hitomi with her feet, and fired and energy blast, sending Hitomi flying. Then Yuna quickly rolled backwards, dodging Kasumi's tanto. As soon as the gunner landed safely on her knees, Rikku jumped on top of her cousin's left shoulder and spun herself around, kicking Kasumi several times before launching the ninja into the air. Rikku then jumped down and pulled out her daggers, and Tifa ran behind both her and Yuna.

"Are you gals ready?!" Tifa shouted.

Yuna and Rikku readied their weapons and shouted, "Ready!"

"Alright then! Time!"

Suddenly, everyone but Tifa stopped in time, leaving the ninjas and the karate girl in the air. Tifa jumped, knocked Ayane down, jumped at Hitomi, punched her down with her fists, jumped at Kasumi, kicked the ninja with a back-flip, and kicked her to the ground. Landing safely on the ground, she stopped her Materia power, letting time flow again. Then Rikku charged up her daggers and energy slashed at Ayane, which knocked the ninja into Hitomi and Kasumi. Then Yuna jumped over them and performed an energy bullet rainstorm upon them, making a big bang.

Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi recovered as quickly as possible.

Ayane cursed, "Why those bitches . . . they're gonna pay!" Then she readied her blade.

Kasumi stopped her. "Wait Ayane. We need to work together and hit them with something harder."

The purple-haired ninja pushed Kasumi's hand from her shoulder and scoffed. "Tch. Whatever."

Then she jumped onto Hitomi's right arm and was flung at the roof of the temple. Ayane quickly got to the top and started charging up her ninpo powers.

Yuna gasped. "She's gonna destroy the temple! We gotta stop her!"

The gunner quickly fired energy blasts while Tifa flung Rikku. But Kasumi blocked Yuna's blasts, and Hitomi knocked the Al Bhed back. After landing, Hitomi charged at Tifa, but the monk jumped over her and ran with Yuna towards the temple. The two of them then dodged Kasumi's ninpo attacks. Suddenly, Tifa twirled in the air and kicked at Kasumi, but the ninja got away. Then, quickly kneeling, Tifa put her hands together. Yuna stepped on them and was flung to the temple. She immediately started her way up.

Meanwhile, Kasumi teleported behind Tifa, grabbed her head, kicked at the back of her knees, flipped over her and blasted a ninpo attack, making Tifa skid on the ground near Hitomi. But the monk quickly recovered and began a fight with the karate girl. Rikku dashed past them and headed for the roof of the temple.

Yuna continued her climb, dodging Kasumi's ninpo attacks in the process. The gunner was just about to make her last jump when Kasumi teleported above her and kicked her down to the bottom of the temple. Rikku suddenly appeared, slashing her daggers at the ninja. Kasumi blocked every attack with her tanto. Their blades clashed as they got near Ayane. Seeing an opening, Rikku kicked at Kasumi's stomach three times. The ninja then teleported behind Rikku and jumped on and from her back. Then she teleported a few times at Rikku and slashed the Al Bhed each time. Finally she kicked Rikku downwards, teleported down to the roof and launched a ninpo attack, sending Rikku flying. Then Tifa dashed past her and jumped, ready to punch Ayane. But Kasumi quickly teleported in front of her and protected her half-sister from the attack. She teleported her and Tifa back to the bottom.

Yuna, Rikku, and Tifa looked up and saw all of the ninpo power that Ayane charged up.

Rikku turned to her cousin. "Yunie?!"

The gunner shook her head. "We're too late!"

Suddenly Ayane pointed her right hand up, gathering up all of her powers. Then she slammed her charged hand at the roof. Then, all of a sudden, the temple began to collapse. The debris began to topple on each other, creating a big wave of power at the bottom. Kasumi quickly grabbed Hitomi and teleported away.

Yuna quickly turned and ran for the edge. "C'mon! We gotta jump!"

Asking no questions, Rikku and Tifa followed, running as fast as they could from the power wave. As soon as they reached the edge, the three immediately jumped, barely dodging the incoming debris.

After falling for about five seconds, the girls turned upwards with the feet against the wall. Suddenly, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi followed, falling vertically toward Yuna, Rikku and Tifa. After catching up to them, the ninjas and the karate girl had their feet to the wall, facing downward at their opponents. The girls readied themselves for another fight.

Yuna went first, firing at Ayane. The ninja blocked the bullets with her blade and then flung it towards the gunner, who was still firing. Rikku came in front of her and blocked the blade. Then she stabbed her daggers into the walls, bringing her closer to her opponents. Then Tifa kicked at Ayane, but the ninja blocked the attack with her feet and slashed at the monk, sending her backwards. Then Hitomi charged at Tifa, delivering punches to the monk before knocking her down even further. Then Yuna jumped from the wall and fired energy blasts. Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi dodged and blocked the bullets. Then Tifa charged up with her Lightning Materia and fired at Ayane. The ninja counterattacked with a lightning ninpo, creating a stalemate.

Suddenly, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi flipped away. Tifa quickly turned around and gasped. "Girls! Watch out!"

Quickly, they dodged the incoming stone pillars. Their enemies joined in as well. When Tifa saw Kasumi teleporting in front of her, she quickly came up to the ninja and punched her towards Rikku. The Al Bhed jumped on Kasumi's upper chest and pushed her back against the wall. Then Tifa grabbed Kasumi by the head, dragged her on the wall, smashed her through several pillars, and then threw her at an incoming floor. As soon as the floor broke, Yuna chased after Kasumi while the other girls jumped on the floor debris. Eventually, Tifa and Hitomi landed on the same one.

Hitomi kicked at Tifa, but the monk quickly dodged and kicked back. Then the girls delivered a few punches at each other, blocking each one. Suddenly, while dodging a punch from Hitomi, Tifa flipped over the girl, grabbed her by the stomach, and threw her backwards towards the floor, making Hitomi stuck. Then, quickly recovering, the monk back-flipped towards the edge, grabbed it, and flipped it so that it was vertical. Positioning herself above the trapped Hitomi, she fired a fireball at the karate girl, scattering the debris. Then Tifa trapped Hitomi in an Ultima sphere, releasing a devastating blow, sending the karate girl falling.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was fighting Yuna. Seeing an opening, she slashed the gunner upwards, teleported, pushed her down, and slashed at Tifa. The monk landed on her feet on the wall.

"Time to speed things up! Yuna! Rikku!"

As soon as the girls were beside her, Tifa activated her Time Materia, speeding up time for the three of them. Then they charged down to their opponents at high speed. Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi couldn't react fast enough when they came down and were kicked down even farther. Ayane quickly recovered, but Rikku quickly sped around the ninja, came in front of her, and kicked her in the face. Before Ayane could react, the Al Bhed came in all directions and slashed her. Then Rikku kicked the ninja in the back, quickly went over her, and slashed her downwards. Meanwhile, Yuna rapidly fired at Kasumi as the ninja quickly dodged each bullet while teleporting. Seeing Kasumi teleporting upwards, Yuna jumped from the wall and rapidly fired energy blasts, causing great explosions above her and Kasumi to fall. As for Tifa, she was rapidly delivering kicks to Hitomi. As her time Materia stopped, the karate girl fought back, but the monk counterattacked and kicked Hitomi upwards with a back-flip. Then she quickly went above the karate girl and delivered a powerful energy punch, knocking Hitomi downwards and creating a big explosion.

As the girls continued their fight, a woman standing on her gigantic hammer that was imbedded on the wall was watching. She had platinum blond hair, held back in a ponytail, and light blue eyes. She wore a tight black leather suit that revealed a lot of her curved body.

"Looks like those ninjas could really use my help."

Then she grabbed her hammer, took it out from the wall, and powered it up. Once it was fully charged, she slammed it into the wall. Suddenly, the temple started to collapse. Yuna, Rikku, and Tifa quickly jumped off and the monk quickly created a shield around them as they fell to the river of lava.

The debris of the temple fell onto the lake of fire, one after another. Eventually, Tifa and her friends landed safely on top of one, still protected by her shield. But then her shield disappeared and Tifa collapsed from a big loss of energy. Yuna quickly catches her.

"Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed.

As Yuna quickly looked to her side, she saw their opponents appear with their new friend.

"So, you're still alive, huh? Well then, I, Rachel, the great fiend hunter, shall put all of you out of your misery!"

Then the hunter went straight after them. Rikku turned to her cousin. "You help Tifa. I'll distract them."

"Rikku, wait!"

But it was too late. The Al Bhed charged at Rachel.

"_Guess she's right."_

As Yuna quickly took out a potion and ether, Rikku and Rachel started their fight. The hunter did a low swing with her hammer, but the Al Bhed did a no-hand cartwheel, dodging the attack. Then she slid under Ayane, tripping her. Suddenly Rachel slammed her hammer at their direction, causing the ground to collapse. The impact was so hard that it flung Rikku and Ayane into the air. As the hunter made another swing upwards, the Al Bhed quickly grabbed the head of the hammer and spun to her left, knocking Ayane away. Then Rikku spun around and jumped off the hammer. But Hitomi came from behind and kicked Rikku in the back, flinging her towards Yuna and Tifa's direction. The Al Bhed knocked Yuna at the legs, making the gunner drop the bottles. She suddenly back-flipped, dodging Rachel's vertical attack, and fired back. The hunter then swung at Tifa, knocking the weakened monk over to Yuna.

Before Rachel could finish Rikku off, Yuna sprinted and tackled down the hunter, quickly grabbing one of the bottles on the ground. As she did a kick at Hitomi, the gunner reached down and grabbed the other bottle. Then she quickly blocked Hitomi's kick and punch. As Yuna blocked another kick, she quickly grabbed Hitomi's foot, swung around, and stomped on the karate girl. Suddenly, Ayane launched Yuna high in the air with a few kicks before kicking downwards causing the gunner to lose the bottles. But Rikku jumped and recovered them as she stomped on Ayane's head. However, Rachel came up and knocked Rikku down to the ground, and the Al Bhed lost hold of the bottles. But Tifa quickly got back on her feet and grabbed them. After Hitomi punched Yuna away, she kicked at the monk, but Tifa quickly dodged. Then Kasumi swung her tanto at her. Quickly dodging the blade, she flipped one of the bottles, making the ninja unintentionally open it. As Tifa grabbed it, she kicked Kasumi away. Then the monk quickly turned around and blocked Hitomi's incoming kick. Tifa slammed the unopened bottle at the karate girl's face, causing the top part to break. Then she spun around and slammed Hitomi with her fist. She quickly gulped a little from one of the bottles as Ayane approached her. But before the ninja could attack, Tifa kicked at her feet, and then at her head. The monk rolled over Ayane's back and kicked her away, drinking more from one of the bottles. Then Tifa quickly ducked, dodging Rachel's hammer and jumped to avoid a low attack. The hunter then swung her hammer, knocking the monk away. But Tifa was still on her feet, and she began gulping all of the potion and ether. Seeing an opening, the hunter, the ninjas, and the karate girl charged to the monk.

Kasumi sprinted at Tifa's head, but the monk quickly ducked and slammed the bottles at Hitomi's face and shoved the karate girl with her shoulders. Tifa quickly ducked from Ayane's blade, charged her fists with Lightning Materia, and punched the ninja at the head and stomach. As Hitomi charged at the monk from behind, the monk dodged quickly to her right, making the karate girl bump into Ayane and falter. Then Tifa jumped and slammed Ayane's head to the ground, knocking Hitomi down as well. Before the ninja could recover, Tifa kicked her away in the stomach. Suddenly Rachel swung her hammer at the monk, causing her to skid over to Kasumi. The orange-haired ninja slashed her tanto, but Tifa quickly ducked and punched Kasumi's face, then slid her leg, causing the ninja to falter. Then she front-flipped forward and dodged Rachel's hammer behind her. Tifa grabbed Kasumi's head, jumped, and fired fireballs at the hunter. Getting back down, the monk quickly ducked from Rachel's swinging hammer, who unintentionally knocked Kasumi away. Tifa flung herself up, avoiding a low swing from the hunter. Suddenly Ayane slid down and kicked at Tifa's feet, and Hitomi followed, kicking the monk off the floor and into the lava river. Quickly, the monk created a small shield of light, which Yuna quickly noticed. The gunner then fired an energy blast at Tifa, knocking the monk over to a nearby wall of stone. Landing on her feet, Tifa ran at high speed from the wall to the floating stone, running on top of the lava. Then she jumped and kicked at Rachel, knocking the hunter over.

Yuna pulled her cousin up, but then quickly noticed that they were heading for a lava fall.

"Brace yourselves!"

The gunner quickly rolled forward while Rikku began to change her Dressphere, but was bumped by Hitomi. Suddenly, their floor was broken by a stone in the fall and the girls fell, about to be fried by the lava below. All of a sudden, the lava was somehow turned to solid ice and the sky was transformed from sunset to a moonlit night.

As soon as Yuna recovered, she looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"_Was this . . . magic?"_

Then she turned and looked up towards the moon, seeing her answer. It was a woman with shoulder-length black hair huge white wings. She had a light-blue sleeveless coat with arming, a black tank top, black shorts, and black short boots. On her left arm was a blaster edge, and on the right side of her belt was a gunblade. Slowly the woman flew down to the ground and landed in front of Yuna, Rikku, and Tifa.

"Hey Rinoa!" Rikku shouted. "Thanks!"

The winged-woman turned around and winked at her friends with her deep dark brown eyes.

"No problem, girls. Let me help you all out."

Then Rinoa turned back and loaded her blade. As she walked, she turned on her Silenced Tear and readied her Vanishing Star. Then she stopped, pointing her blade towards her opponents.

Suddenly a light shot through the sky and landed near Rinoa. As the lighted quickly faded, it revealed a shoulder-length maroon haired girl, kneeling. She had a pink, short sleeveless dress with purple sneakers. In her right hand, she held a sword that had a form of a key, decorated with flowers.

Yuna gasped. "Kairi! Is that you?!"

The girl turned to the gunner. "Mind if I join in?"

Tifa chuckled. "Not at all."

Then Rinoa flew up while the others charged at their opponents. Kairi then jumped and transformed into her Valor Form changing her outfit to red, with her Keyblade becoming two: Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Then she spiraled down to Kasumi. The ninja quickly back-flipped and blocked Kairi's incoming Keyblades. Then Kairi front-flipped at Kasumi, leaving the ninja wide open. Kairi continued with a no-hand cartwheel, kicking Kasumi with her legs. Meanwhile, Rinoa came down near Rachel and swung her gunblade twice at the hunter. As their weapons clashed at Rachel's feet, the sorceress took advantage and swung her blade at the hunter while she jumped. After landing, Rinoa threw her blaster edge at Rikku and Ayane's direction. The Al Bhed quickly dodged while the ninja stopped with her blade.

Rinoa then cried out, "Tornado!"

In an instant, the blaster edge produced a tornado, sending Ayane flying upwards. Then Rinoa turned around and slashed at an incoming giant hammer. After she quickly retrieved her blaster edge, she jumped and blocked another attack from Rachel, but if forced her back. Then Yuna ran up to the hunter from behind, jumped over and fired. Rachel managed to block the bullets, but she wasn't ready for Rikku's kick in the back. Then Kairi jumped down and imbedded her Keyblades into the ground. Rachel was flung upward by the impact. Kairi threw her Keyblades at Rachel, rapidly slashing the hunter. Yuna finished it off with a few fired bullets. Suddenly Ayane rolled up to Kairi and Yuna and kicked the gunner in the back with a no-hand cartwheel. But the Keyblade wielder back-flipped, summoned her Keyblades, and began clashing swords with the ninja. Rikku joined Kairi and rapidly attacked Ayane with her daggers. When the Keyblade wielder saw an opening, she slashed vertically at Ayane's face. While the Al Bhed flipped over the ninja and fumbled her, Kairi stomped on Ayane's feet, letting Rikku kick the ninja into the air.

"Now Kairi!"

"Got it!"

In an instant, the two sprinted past Ayane, double-slashing her along the way. Then they ran back and did it again, knocking the ninja out. Suddenly, Rachel slammed her hammer down at Rikku, trapping the Al Bhed's head in the claw of the weapon's head. Then the hunter swung her hammer around two times, and then she flung Rikku at Kairi, knocking both of them ahead. As they tried to recover, Rachel unleashed the Fiend power within her, firing great energy blasts at the girls. Rinoa quickly swooped down and covered her friends with her wings, protecting them from harm.

Once that was over, Rikku and Kairi joined up with Yuna and Tifa, while Rinoa summoned a giant tornado behind their opponents. In an instant, Kasumi, Ayane, Hitomi, and Rachel were sucked in. Then Yuna fired energy blasts while Tifa shot fireballs at the trapped girls, which were blocked by the ninjas. Rinoa telekinetically lifted temple debris around her and threw them at the tornado. The girls inside were at first taken by surprise as they were knocked by the debris. But eventually, they managed to hit some of them back outside. As the girls outside dodged them, Rinoa stopped two of them telekinetically.

"Jump on, girls!"

Yuna and Tifa jumped on one, and Rikku and Kairi on the other. Then they were thrown into the tornado by the sorceress. In an instant, all of the girls began running and jumping on top of the debris, trying to slash, knock, and slam their opponents. Then Rinoa swiftly flew in. Once inside, Rinoa began her fight with Rachel. The sorceress clashed Vanishing Star with the hunter's hammer a couple of times before flinging her off from the stone she was standing on. Taking advantage, Rinoa flew to Rachel and slashed her.

Meanwhile, Kairi threw Oblivion and Oathkeeper at Ayane as she jumped on debris to catch up and continue her assault.

Nearby, Tifa was jumping and flipping off of stones while chasing after Hitomi. The karate girl landed and rolled on a stone, but Kairi embedded her Keyblades into the stone, creating an energy wave that swept Hitomi off. Then Tifa kicked her backwards.

Rikku did a no-hand cartwheel, dodging Ayane's blade. Then, getting behind the ninja, the Al Bhed threw her to her right.

Yuna fired at Kasumi, who teleported above her to attack. But the gunner instantly fired an energy blast upwards at the ninja, causing her to fly upwards.

Kairi slashed down at Rachel, bumping the hunter at her comrades.

As soon as the four were all in one spot, Rinoa bombarded several slashes upon them, and finally she flew over them, firing a might Holy attack. The attack knocked the quadruple down and destroyed the tornado. The four were separated as they hit the ground. After her friends landed safely, Rinoa closed her eyes and chanted,

"Bright moon, lend me your strength!"

All of a sudden, four giant pillars of light appeared. Yuna then understood what was going on: they had to separate their opponents, while becoming apart from each other at the same time.

"_Everyone, please be safe."_

She, Rikku, Tifa, and Kairi all nodded, knowing what must be done, and then charged.

Tifa tackled down Hitomi and threw her overhead by the leg, slamming her into the pillar close to them.

Yuna rapidly fired at Kasumi, forcing the ninja into the pillar nearby, and rolled in.

Rikku spun in the air and kicked Ayane in the face, flinging her into her pillar and charged in.

Kairi slashed at Rachel's face, but the hunter quickly ducked and head for Rinoa, leaving the Keyblade wielder all by herself in her pillar. Before Rachel could slam the sorceress in the face, the two of them were caught in a fifth pillar of light. Then in an instant, they were all bathed in shining lights. Then they were shot upwards to the sky, and all five of them flew away from each other, sending the girls inside to different parts of the world.

* * *

Well, there you have it. That's Chapter 2. Next one will be about DF IV. Like I said, I'm writing this as Yuna's story. Cloud Strife of FF VII is coming in next chapter so get ready. Happy Holidays!


	3. Fated Children

Alright FFVII fans. Cloud comes in this chapter and aides Yuna. But why did Monty Oum had those darn Kasumi clones take down the awesome aeons?! Honestly. . . Anyways, hope y'all like this!

* * *

Chapter 3: Fated Children

It was all truly beautiful: the bright sun, the light-blue sky, the green grass, and the flowers of many colors. One might say that it's heaven.

Yuna would've lay down on the grass, with her face toward the sun, and enjoyed the scenery. She would've closed her eyes, listened to the chirping of the birds, and breathed in the fresh air, smelling the scent of the flowers.

But she couldn't, for the ninja stood in front of her. She must have thinking the same the thoughts as Yuna. For a time, the two of them stood there in the grassy plains, heads nodded down and eyes closed. The wind blew a soft breeze, making the flower petals in air dance around the two warriors. Kasumi released a petal from her hand, which slowly blew to Yuna. As it got near the gunner, it suddenly transformed into a pyrefly, joining the rest that floated around Yuna.

Then the gunner ran towards the ninja, and the ninja towards the gunner. As they got closer to one another, they quickly pulled out their weapons. Yuna quickly shot at Kasumi then swung a kick, but the ninja quickly ducked, dodging both of them. Then she swung her leg at Yuna's gun, knocking away the fired bullet. She horizontally slashed at Yuna's face, but the gunner quickly ducked, then got up and fired. But once again, Kasumi ducked and dodged. Then she did a no-hand cartwheel, getting herself behind Yuna, quickly dodging the gunner's high kick. Kasumi did a low slash at Yuna, but the gunner quickly dodged it. After ducking from a high slash from the ninja, Yuna quickly blocked Kasumi's attacks with her pistols. Then she quickly fought back and fired a few times. Kasumi launched another high slash, but Yuna quickly ducked and fired back.

Suddenly, she turned around and blocked another incoming attack. When Yuna looked at her attacker, she was shocked. It was someone that looked exactly like Kasumi, except she was wearing a dark hot pink ninja outfit.

"What the -? What's going on here?"

Kasumi immediately recognized her. It was a Kasumi X clone.

"Where in the world . . . did she come from?"

Suddenly, more clones appeared, surrounding both Yuna and Kasumi. As she looked around at the other clones, Yuna knew that she needed more help.

"_Time to bring out some old friends."_

All of a sudden, she pushed her attacker away and unleashed her powers, creating a great pillar of light. Then the pillar expanded, transforming the beautiful scenery into a field of gray. Kasumi and the clones quickly teleported away, avoiding the light. As she landed, the ninja spotted Yuna a couple yards away. However, she couldn't recognize her at first, for she was no longer a gunner.

Yuna had transformed into a summoner, wearing a white sleeveless top and a long blue skirt that was decorated with white flowers. She also wore white arming, a big yellow ribbon that was tied around her waist, and long black boots. In her right hand was a rod.

The Summoner walked forward a few feet to the clones and began the summoning of her old friends. As Kasumi watched Yuna's strange movements, she was puzzled.

"_What is she up to?"_

Then Yuna cried out, "Oh mighty aeons! Please hear my call! Come forth and aid me in my fight!"

All of a sudden, two mysterious creatures appeared, each on one side of Yuna. On her left was Shiva, a beautiful blue woman, and on her right Ixion, a gray unicorn with a white mane and tail and a hook-shaped horn. In an instant, the two charged to the clones. Shiva quickly hopped on Ixion's back and fired ice blasts at the clones. As Kasumi quickly teleported away, she was truly amazed.

"_What powerful creatures . . ."_

Then Ixion powered up his lightning power, and Shiva joined him with her ice power. Together they unleashed their power, zapping and freezing many clones. Those who dodged quickly got back on their feet and charged, but they were suddenly swept off their feet. As the clones looked up, they saw Valefor, the swift birdlike creature. Quickly evading the clones' ninpo attacks, Valefor fought back with a powerful energy blast.

Back on the ground, Ifrit, the monster of Hell, charged into battle, attacking many of the clones with his claws. Then, with his fiery breath, he launched a great ball of fire, scorching many clones. Those who dodged the attack teleported onto Ifrit and stabbed him, killing the powerful aeon. Then all of a sudden, giant flare balls rained down on the clones, knocking them away. As they looked up, they saw Bahamut, the mighty beast of the sky. The great creature flew higher, ready to launch his ultra Megaflare attack. But several clones teleported up to Bahamut and began mortally stabbing him and cutting off a few of his body parts. However, the creature refused to die like this. Using the last of his strength, he unleashed Megaflare, striking down the clones before. Shiva and Ixion quickly dodged the attack. Then the great beast fell to the ground near Yuna.

"No! Bahamut!"

Valefor quickly swooped down to her master, but she was blasted away and killed by ninpo attacks. As the clones charged to Yuna, Shiva quickly came from behind and kicked at an incoming clone. Then Ixion charged in and slashed another with his horn. The unicorn kicked another clone with his back feet, leaving his back exposed. Taking advantage, the clones jumped on Ixion and impaled him with their swords. In desperation, Shiva froze many clones with her power. But a clone came behind the aeon and stabbed her. Then other clones came in and finished Shiva off. Once that was done, all of the clones rushed to Yuna.

The summoner, weakened by the lost of her friends, transformed backed into a gunner. Then she collapsed, falling down on her knees.

_"Not even my mighty aeons could stop them? This can't be . . ."_

Before Yuna knew it, the clones closed in on her, ready to deliver the final blow. The gunner bent her head down, giving up on fighting back.

"_I guess this is it for me. Rikku . . . Everyone . . . Tidus . . . I'm sorry."_

Suddenly, she heard something from behind, and then a big wave of light slashed at the clones, knocking them back. As Yuna quickly recovered, the gunner looked out in front of her.

A man knelt there, his back towards Yuna. He had short, blond spiky hair. His attire consisted of a high collar indigo shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. A few straps wrapped around his chest and back held the cloth together. Within both of his hands, he held a giant sword. Yuna couldn't see his face, but she knew who he was.

"_Cloud Strife?! What's he doing here?"_

After he stood up, the clones quickly got back on their feet, ready for another fight. Cloud turned his head to his side.

"You alright, Yuna?"

She smiled and nodded. Then she walked up towards Cloud's side. The soldier readied his broadsword and the gunner loaded her pistols. Suddenly, Kasumi appeared in front of them and backed up towards the clones. Then she looked at Yuna and Cloud with a face full of guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, she produced a giant pink light, teleporting herself and the clones away, leaving a giant hole in the ground and the two warriors in a bit of a shock. Yuna then shrugged her shoulders and placed her guns behind her waist.

"Oh, well. Least we don't have to fight them."

Understanding what happened as well, Cloud started heading back to his Fenrir. As he stood beside his bike and placed his sword in its side, Yuna spoke up.

"Cloud, why are you here?"

There was a brief moment of silence before the soldier answered.

"Why am I here? Because . . . I trust her . . ."

Yuna pondered that statement. "_Her? Does he mean . . . Tifa?"_

"And because . . ."

As Yuna looked up at Cloud, he looked backed at her with his blue eyes. Yuna couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness within them.

"You remind me of someone . . . that I said goodbye to . . . a long time ago . . ."

Those words startled Yuna.

"_Said goodbye to . . . He somehow lost this person?"_

Then Cloud jumped onto Fenrir.

"You're coming?"

Yuna looked down, embarrassed, but gently smiled.

"_Good thing Tidus isn't here."_

Yuna then nodded and approached the bike, hopping one behind Cloud with his help. Once she was in, he started Fenrir up and drove away from the field.

As Cloud drove his bike towards the city, he felt a head resting on his back. He slightly turned his head and saw that it was Yuna, who had just fallen asleep.

"_Hmm. That last battle must've really tired her."_

Then Cloud turned his attention back to the road. He then remembered when he last saw Tifa, standing near Zack's sword, then backing away towards a cliff that overlooked the Midgar ruins and falling.

"_Tifa . . . wherever you are . . . I'm gonna find you."_

* * *

Well there you have it! That's Chapter 3. I'll now be taking a break and wait for Yuna and Cloud to fight again. Might work on Tifa's story in the future. I'll think about it. Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
